mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sannhet
Sannhet is, as of 2182, a dying religion founded by the krogan Clan Bas. Focused upon combat and the feats one can accomplish within those rituals, it promises the gift of eternal life to those who can prove themselves worthy in the eyes of the triumvirate of gods. Description Sannhet is an old religion founded during the krogan expansion by the Bas clan. The religion focuses heavily on feats of combat, promising eternal life for those who prove themselves “worthy” to their gods. While being in-line with general krogan beliefs and attitudes, Sannhet never managed to spread around Tuchanka, largely due to the way clan Warlords used it to further Bas strength. After a raid which left the clan in ruins, Bas Kreeg remained the only known living practitioner born into the religion. Criteria for Joining Sannhet is somewhat atypical in the world of religions, as it does not demand any particular loyalty from its subjects. In the eyes of active practitioners, all beings are subject to the religion, and will be judged whether or not they actively believe in the three gods. Devoted loyalty and belief is only demanded of those who wish to hold rank within the church, and to become a Thrall only requires a verbal oath heard by a Huskarl of the church. Creation Myth The universe was created in the aftermath of a great battle for the heavens. Before the age of mortals, only lesser gods populated the heavens, living under the rule of a great, dragon-like beast named Fatalis. The dragon was a cruel and selfish ruler, a tyrant in every sense of the word. Eventually, the lesser gods could stand it no more, banding together and taking up arms against their oppressor. The battle raged for centuries, and though Fatalis was eventually slain, it did not happen before all but three of the lesser gods had been devoured. These were three were Balenthor, Malgoroth, and Fenros. Upon killing Fatalis, the three rose to become gods in full. With their new power, they sought to return their fallen race back to the heavens. Using the body of the dragon and the soil from the heavens, they created the mortal realm, gave life to all sentient beings, and built Drakkengarde, the great hall where all of the chosen would reunite. Due to the bodies of the devoured lesser gods having been added to that of Fatalis, not all mortal life created was of a godly essence. The three gods did not wish to see parts of the tyrant returned to the heavens, so they devised a method of separating their brethren from the dragon. Since the gods they sought had bravely, and honourably fought until their dying breath, their will would permeate the lives of the mortals possessing their essence. Therefore, the mortals would have to be brought to conflict and judged by their actions. Philosophical Summary “To fight honourably is to be more than just a great warrior; it is to be a god in one's own right.” The Three Gods of Sannhet * Malgoroth - The God of Warfare - Malgoroth is the god who formed the physical universe. He created the planets from the soil taken straight from the heavens, and the stars from the crushed horns and teeth of Fatalis. Now he watches and manipulates the mortal realm into conflict, ensuring there is always a place for the living to prove their worthiness. * Balenthor '- ''God of Judgement ''- Balenthor is the god who brought life to the universe Malgoroth had created. By using the flesh and blood of Fatalis, he ensured that every soul which had been devoured would have a chance at returning to the heavens. He is the one who observes all mortals and judges whether or not they have the essence of the fallen gods. * '''Fenros '- God of the Eternal Fest - Also referred to as the God of Celebration, Fenros is the god who used the remaining bones of Fatalis to build the Great Hall of Drakkengarde. There, he presides over the never ending feast and festivities for all those who have returned to their rightful home. It is a place where each day is filled with music, drink, food, and fighting. Here, warriors may live and die, and live again. Core Tenents of Sannhet # 'Courage '-''' ''“Courage is not a lack of fear, for fear in the face of death is both acceptable and expected. No, courage is the quality of a person to move forward in spite of that fear.”'' # Honor '- ''“An honorable warrior does not harm those who have not, or do not wish to challenge his power. Furthermore, he is not unduly cruel to his enemies.” # 'Pride '- “A warrior shall never show regret for the bounty laid before him on the battlefield by Malgoroth.” # 'Persistence '- “A warrior shall never enter battle seeking death. He enters battle seeking nothing less than victory! It is Balenthor who will decide when it is time for him to ascend to Drakkengarde.” # 'Loyalty '- “A battle is not won alone. As such, a warrior seeks to strengthen those around him, so they too may stand worthy before Balenthor.” Ranking Structure * '''Arbiter - Head of the Church * Champion of the Gods - The most powerful Huskarl of the Church * Huskarl - Battlemaster * Marauder - Veteran Warrior * Warrior - Thrall who’s seen at least one battle * Thrall - Unproven initiates Category:Religions Category:Sannhet Category:Krogan Religions Category:Combat Religions Category:Clan Bas